


You Strap the Weight of Me

by Australis_Reynolds



Category: Cordelia (Movie Poster)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dom Cordelia, F/M, Fade to Black, Femdom, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Pegging, Sub Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Australis_Reynolds/pseuds/Australis_Reynolds
Summary: Frank is a lonely gentleman who has never been pegged. Cordelia is about to change that.
Relationships: Cordelia/Frank
Comments: 31
Kudos: 95





	You Strap the Weight of Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's the femdom fic the poster promised us! More crack than smut, but I hope it pleases.

Many a night had Frank spent alone, longing for someone special and dreaming of something extraordinary. He was a quiet man. Always had been. He kept to himself, and that suited him just fine. He was devoted to hunting and his dogs. He derived a modest pleasure from toast sandwiches and other such English delicacies. Although Frank was a well-behaved gentleman, in his heart of hearts... he dreamed of immodest pleasure, indelicacy, and wild misbehavior.

He never did anything about it, of course. He had a manor to run and an estate to look after. A solidly built and thoroughly decent gentleman, he spent his days tending to the poor and needy. In his limited spare time, he hunted. He spent his evenings in solitude and always retired to bed alone. But all the while, he asked himself, _When will my time come? When will I be shot through with Cupid’s arrow? When will I be absolutely skewered by pleasure? Who will take my pain and pleasure, hold me steady, and take me apart?_

But Frank was too mild-mannered to seek the untamed pleasure he dreamed of. At the age of thirty-five, he was more or less resigned to a blandly decent future. He didn’t mind consistency, and though he sometimes – oftentimes – dreamed of something more, he was a realistic chap at heart. He accepted that his future would be indistinguishable from his past. Little did he know that fate had other plans.

On a drizzly Tuesday evening, a carriage wheel broke. There was nothing remarkable about that in itself. What _was_ remarkable was the young lady riding in the carriage. The delicacy of her proportions was rivaled only by the ferocity of her disposition. Although a thoroughly compassionate woman at heart, she had a forceful way about her.

“You wait here and stay dry,” she ordered her driver. “I’m going to walk to the manor up the road.”

“If you are waylaid by highwaymen, I presume you will handle them in the usual manner, madam?”

“Naturally,” she said with a roguish grin. “They haven’t made a highwayman yet who can take me.”

“I seem to recall that the last ones we encountered _took_ you quite well, madam. In fact, I was rather impressed how you handled the three of them all at once.”

“Should I bring my straps, do you think? It’s only a short jaunt up the road, but I’d certainly hate to be caught without my equipment.”

“I would hardly dictate to you how to dominate your own men, but I do rather think that men are more easily pegged with the assistance of a strap-on, madam.”

The lady laughed amiably, but removed one of her bags from the carriage. “I am _packing_ quite a lot,” she boasted. “I’m quite resourceful in a pinch – I seem to recall a delightful incident involving vegetables originally intended for my luncheon – but I _do_ prefer to have the proper materials on hand.”

“Naturally, one wishes to be well-prepared for all eventualities, madam.”

“Besides, you never know. The people at the manor may be absolute fools or bastards who need a _length_ of sense or decency _thrust_ into them.”

“Indeed, madam.”

“What I’m saying is that there may be a gentleman who needs to be put on his knees and taken down a few _pegs_.”

“Naturally, madam.”

“What I’m saying is men get pegged.”

“I have observed as much since being in your employ, madam.”

“Just so,” she said to herself, then started up the road to the manor.

* * *

Frank was sipping sherry by the fireplace, reading _Pride and Prejudice and Pegging_ , a particular favorite from his teenage years. He was just getting to the part where Elizabeth rejected Darcy’s first proposal, flogged him, and then took out her eight-inch, polished cherrywood—

“Sir?” his butler intruded.

Frank put his book on his lap and pouted. Bloody inconvenient time to be interrupted. What could be more important than pegging?

“There’s a Mistress Cordelia here to see you. She requires your immediate presence in the sitting room.”

“At this hour of the night?” Frank wondered. “And you’ve already shown her in?”

“I was only following orders, sir.”

“ _Her_ orders, you mean.”

“She is not a lady to be disobeyed lightly, sir. It seems that her carriage has broken a wheel. She demands immediate service.”

Frank frowned, a little cross to be interrupted at 11:30 at night. His better nature won out, however, and he followed his butler to the sitting room to take orders from Mistress Cordelia. On entering the sitting room, he saw a lady seated in an armchair that face away from the door.

“You are Mistress Cordelia, I take it?” he said.

She rose and turned to face him. He was instantly struck by the delicacy and power of her physique. Though she was not strikingly tall or large, her wet dress clung to lean muscles. Frank had the impression that if crossed, she would be a formidable adversary.

“Oh, you’ll take me, all right,” Cordelia said, a threat in her voice and a twinkle in her eye. “You’ll take me _beautifully._ ”

Frank gulped.

“Campbell,” she addressed the butler. “Clear the room. See to it that we’re not disturbed until morning.”

“Yes, madam,” the butler said, exiting promptly.

“Tell me,” she said in a softer, silkier voice. “Is that yours?” Cordelia gestured to the well-worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice and Pegging_ still clenched tight in Frank’s hand.

“Oh, well, I suppose it might – er, that is to say, I’ve read it a time or two, yes, or no, depending on your slant – come to think of it, I’ve never seen this book before in my life, or any book, what is a book, and who are you to come barging in here and asking me about books? I’ve never been pegged before in my life, I’ll swear it on a bible,” he babbled. A bright red color had come to his cheeks.

“You’re shy! How sweet,” she mused. “Would you like to be?”

“Sweet?”

“Pegged.”

“Oh! Er, yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes, please?”

“Try, ‘Yes, Mistress.’”

“Yes, Mistress.”

No sooner had he said it than she had him pinned against the wall. “You like that book?” He nodded desperately. “I thought you would. As soon as I saw you, I said to myself, ‘What a nice, quiet, retiring man. I’d love to make a mess of him.’ Would you like me to make a mess of you?”

“Please, Mistress.”

“Very well,” she whispered against his neck. Then, she bit him in the same spot. “Do you know the part where Wickham’s a naughty boy, so Lydia throws him against the wall and wrecks him until he begs for mercy?”

“Oh, God, please, yes,” Frank exhaled.

“What was that?”

“Yes, Mistress!”

* * *

Back in the carriage, Cordelia’s driver settled in for a good night’s sleep. Experience had taught him that when his mistress didn’t return within two hours, she had more important matters to tend to. He hoped the lord of the manor was up to the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, my favorite part was making up scenes from _Pride and Prejudice and Pegging_. 
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
